


Sacrifices for a Smile

by reminiscence



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sacrificed something that he couldn't afford to sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices for a Smile

It's his own life. He's allowed to be selfish about it, right? If he doesn't want to pretend to smile anymore, smile until they become real smiles he doesn't deserve? Because he doesn't deserve them, and he can't keep on pretending he does, either.

Watching them all bury their dreams in their time capsule, he knows his only dream is to be free from it all.

He knows they'll cry. He knows they'll regret, and they'll want to know why. But he can't tell them. They might talk him out of it and then what? He'll go on smiling until he believes those smiles and he doesn't deserve to, not at all.

Because that was the same thought in his head, when he sacrificed his mother's life for that first smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #014 - callous


End file.
